


unraveling

by jesmacallans



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesmacallans/pseuds/jesmacallans
Summary: After a phone call from Izzie, Casey decides to take her and her three siblings to the zoo. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 11
Kudos: 348





	unraveling

Casey was on her bed just doing some homework when she heard her phone ringing. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw who it was. Izzie. The girl quickly accepted the call and brought the phone to her ear.

“Hey you.” She smiled.

A few seconds passed but Izzie didn’t reply. “Izzie? Are you okay?” Casey frowned, the smile completely gone now. “C-Casey..” Someone sobbed. “What’s wrong?” The girl asked. She tried her best not to sound worried, but she just couldn’t help it. “My mom, she disappeared again. I don’t know where she is and the kids are freaking out.” Izzie cried. Casey’s heart broke when she heard this. She quickly grabbed a denim jacket from her closet and rushed downstairs.

Her mom looked confused at her when she came stomping down the stairs. The teen noticed it and shook her head. “No time, there’s something wrong with Izzie.” She said. Elsa gave her a knowing, sad smile and tossed her the car keys of the truck.

“Thank you.” Casey said before sprinting to the car. She quickly fired off a text to Izzie and then drove off.

-

The door to her girlfriend’s house immediately opened when she parked in front of it. A tired-looking Izzie appeared. Casey walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Izzie tried her best to keep her tears at bay; but the stress that she’d been in all morning needed an outlet. And that was in Casey’s arms, her safe place. She sobbed lightly and the taller girl just held her.

They stood there in front of the door just holding one another in silence.

“Izzie?” A small voice said. A bunch of footsteps followed.

Casey let go and her gaze fell upon one of her girlfriend’s siblings. Izzie crouched down and picked the kid up. “Hey, look. It’s my friend, Casey. She’s really nice.” She said. The short-haired teen smiled at the little girl. “Do you like going to the zoo?” She asked.

Izzie smiled sadly at her. “They, um- they've never been to a zoo.”

Those words broke Casey’s heart again. Sometimes she forgets Izzie and her siblings haven’t had the best life. “I’m sorry, I-” She started to say, but the other girl interrupted her. “It’s fine, Newton.” She shrugged it off.

After a few seconds of silence passed, Casey broke the silence.

“Do you guys want to go to a zoo?” She said with a grin. Her girlfriend’s little brother and second sister were now standing at the door too. They all squealed from happiness. The tall girl nodded and smiled. “Let’s go!” She said. The kids ran off to where the car was parked.

She turned to look at Izzie. The shorter teen was quietly gazing at her. “Thank you.” She said as she took one of Casey’s hands in hers. She looked to the kids, who weren’t paying attention, and quickly pressed a kiss on the back of her hand.

Casey could feel butterflies swirling around in her stomach. She tried not to smile but failed.

“Anything for you.”

-

The two teens were walking through the park, the kids running excitedly in front of them.

The taller girl could feel her girlfriend staring at her, so she naturally turned to gaze back at her. “What?” She asked. Izzie was gazing at her softly with a smile on her face and her dimples showing.

Casey couldn’t help but put an arm around her and pull her closer, the other girl basically nuzzling the side of her neck. They both laughed softly as they kept on walking.

-

“Look, there are penguins!” Izzie’s little brother yelled excitedly. Casey grinned and walked up to the boy. “You know what, my brother’s favorite animal is a penguin too.” She said. She pointed at one of the animals. “Look, that one is his favorite. Her name is Stumpy.”

“Really? They are mine too!” Izzie’s brother exclaimed before running to the glass and presssing his face against it.

Izzie smiled whilst watching this interaction happen. Seeing her girlfriend connect with her family made her heart melt. “You’re amazing.” She softly said. She looked up at Casey and quickly pressed a kiss on her cheek.

“I’m okay.” The tall girl replied, shrugging her shoulders. Her eyes flickered to the other teen’s lips and started to lean in slowly. Izzie shook her head. “You’re so much more than that.” She whispered. The two both closed their eyes as they were about to kiss. But then they heard a thump and a crying child.

Casey pulled back and sprinted to Izzie’s brother, immediately pulling the kid into her arms and checking to see if there were any injuries. Luckily, there weren’t.

After some soothing and ice cream, they went to the playground. Izzie and Casey both sat down on the bench, with big smiles on their faces as they watched the kids play.

The short girl leaned her head against her girlfriend’s shoulder as she sighed. “Are you tired?” Casey asked. She felt Izzie nodding her head. “Well, if you want you could stay over again? My parents will understand.” She said as she ran her fingers through the other girl’s hair.

“Are you sure your parents won’t mind?” Izzie sat up straight and gazed at her with a hopeful look. “No, of course not. They love you, Iz. Besides, you’re always welcome at our house.” Casey replied, before focusing back on the children who were still playing.

Izzie smiled. “Okay, cool. I’ll just bring the kids to my grandma after this.” She said.

It was silent for a while, the couple enjoying eachother’s company as they watched the children. But all of a sudden their precious moment of silence ended.

“Casey?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for doing this.” The short girl said. Casey shook her head. “No worries. I’m just doing what anyone would do in this kind of situation.” She replied. Izzie grabbed her hand and rose an eyebrow. “You’re literally one of the best people on the planet. You’re so kind, and caring, and also kind of a softie sometimes.” She grinned.

“Hey!”

“No, but really. I haven’t seen my siblings so happy and excited in ages. Thank you for cheering us up, Newton. I, um-” Izzie started to struggle with getting the words out of her mouth. “What’s wrong?” Casey asked.

“I love you.”

The short teen started blushing furiously when she blurted this out. She knew it might’ve been a little early, since they’ve only been dating for a few months. But what she felt for Casey was so _real_ and _beautiful_ and she just couldn’t keep it in any longer.

The girl in question looked at her with a wide-open mouth. “D-did you just say that you love me?” She asked. Izzie nodded her head shyly. “Yeah. I really do. I think I have been for a while now.” She admitted. A big smile appeared on Casey’s face and before the two could realize what they were doing it was already too late.

Their lips were pressed against one another in a sweet kiss. The taller girl sighed, pulled back and leaned her forehead against Izzie’s.

"That’s good. Because I’m so in love with you, Iz."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Cazzie fic so please go easy on me 😂 I hope y'all liked it! Please let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> \- Miranda  
(@jesmacalians on Twitter)


End file.
